Painful Pasts
by Solar
Summary: A mysterious boy shows up and is following Reese. What does he want? RavenReese. Not a good summary, but a good story. Mild language. Chapter 13 finally up!
1. Appearance

Memories of Love   
  
A/N: Here's the sequel to The Young Blackbird.   
  
IMPORTANT: The first story starts before the series. This one is after everything in the series happens. It takes off where the Final Four left off. Italics aren't working so 3 little ***'s are for coming in and out of dreams. '……' is thinking, "……" is talking, and //……// is the organoids talking. For this fic, both Raven and Reese understand Shadow and Specula.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Raven, Reese, Shadow, Specula, Zeke, Van, Zi, ect…in my dreams. I do own my own characters. They are the one's that you've never heard of before. Don't want to give away too much ^_^!  
  
*****  
  
He was running. He had to get away. An open door. Maybe he can hide in there! The young boy ran into the room. There were some boxes in the corner. He would hide behind those.  
  
"Where are you, boy!" a man called out. He walked into the room that the younger male was hiding in. There was a sound behind the boxes. Was that heavy breathing? "I've got you now, you little fool. Did you really think you could hide from me?" he called as he hit the boxes away to reveal a frightened young boy with long black hair.   
  
The child shielded his head with his arms. He hated this man more than anything. He even hated him more than the zoids.   
  
"Get out of that corner right now before I have to make you." the white haired man threatened, but the boy did not move. He was too frightened to move.  
  
"I said move!" the older man yelled, but still the young boy did not move. He stayed crouched in the corner, blocking his head from whatever blows he was to receive. It was a futile effort, but still he tried.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." the man said drawing the whip from his belt.   
  
The young boy saw the man raise the whip into the air. He heard the whip slice through the air. It would hit in a spilt second…  
  
***  
  
Raven awoke with a start. 'Not another.' he though. 'The second damn dream in three nights. When will the memories fade? Well, I'm up now. Might as well get going.'  
  
He got out of his sleeping bag and put on the jacket that he always wore. He rolled up the sleeping bag and climbed out of his tent. He then took that down and stored it all away in the Geno Breaker and started breakfast. Shadow was sleeping by one leg of the Geno Breaker.   
  
Raven lit the fire and put some water on to boil to make coffee. As the water heated he turned to look at the other tent.   
  
'What a lazy woman.' he thought. 'I don't know why I let her come along.'  
  
He walked over to the tent and unzipped the door. He looked in to see Reese still sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag.   
  
'Almost looks pretty like that.' he though. 'Almost, but not quite.'  
  
He leaned in and poked her in the back. She stirred a bit but still slept. He poked her harder. This time it worked.  
  
Reese opened her eyes to see Raven crouched by the entrance to her tent.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Get up." he said in his normal cold tone.  
  
"Go away." she answered turning away from him trying to go back to sleep.   
  
"Get up." the dark haired man repeated tearing the covers off of the woman. Luckily for her she was fully dressed in the same thing she always wore; her blue dress and pants.   
  
"Get up now, or you're staying here and you're not getting breakfast."  
  
Reese gave him a cold glare before pushing past him and out of the tent. She looked around to see Specula sleeping by Shadow.  
  
Reese helped Raven finish making breakfast. They had some pancakes and bacon. They sat there drinking the rest of their coffee and staring at nothing really.   
  
"Where are we going?" Reese asked.  
  
"Next town."  
  
"You think they'll except us?"  
  
"Doubt it, but it's worth a try." Raven said taking a sip of his drink.   
  
They had helped to defeat the Death Saurer when Hiltz took control, but people still didn't trust the two of them. He couldn't blame them. He wouldn't trust himself either if he was them.  
  
"What are we going to do there?" the zoidian asked.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Would you rather I just read your mind and find out that and much more?"  
  
"You stay away from my thoughts." he said turning to give her an icy stare. "The last time you did that, you made my remember my past. You have no idea what that did to me, do you?"  
  
"Prozen did something to you didn't he?"  
  
"Shut up, Reese. It's none of your damn business." With that, the conversation was over and Raven finished putting the rest of the stuff away in the Geno Breaker.  
  
"I'm taking a walk." Reese called to Raven.   
  
"And I care?" Raven replied coldly.  
  
Reese ignored the comment and walked into the forest. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going. A few minutes later a little creek came into view. She decided to sit down and take a small rest. She needed time to think.  
  
This bad feeling had been with her for a while. She had thought it was caused by Hiltz, Prozen and the Death Saurer, but the feeling had not left when they were destroyed. It still lingered in her mind. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a boy walk up behind her.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger! I know you don't like them, but it's what make you want to read more. You get curious. I know I do. Next chapter soon. 


	2. The Unknown Boy

A/N: Here's the next chap. Hope you like it. If you want a disclaimer, check the first chapter. It's not likely that I'll ever own zoids ok…unless I take over the world and demand to own zoids…I guess I can keep on dreaming, huh?  
  
*****  
  
"Reese?" said a voice from behind her tearing her away from her thoughts.   
  
The zoidian turned around to see a boy about the age of 16 standing there. He was wearing faded, baggy blue jeans and a baggy dark purple shirt under a long tan cloak with the hood down. He had hair the same lengths as Raven's that was bluish gray in color (think of Riku from Kingdom Hearts). He was about 5'5inches tall with deep silver eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The bad feeling in her gut was growing.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he said walking closer to her.  
  
"Remember you? I don't think we've ever met." she said stepping back. He was getting close…closer than she would like.  
  
Just then Raven happened to walk up.  
  
'Who the hell is that?' he thought. 'And why is he that close to Reese?'  
  
"Who's your friend, Reese?" the dark one said walking over to them. The expression on her face told him that this guy was getting too close for comfort.  
  
"I've never met him." she answered stepping away from the teenage boy and closer to Raven, an action that didn't see to fly too well with the boy.  
  
"I might ask you who you are and what you're doing with my girl." the younger boy said.  
  
"Your girl?" Raven asked a bit surprised.  
  
"I'm not your girl. I don't know you." Reese shot back at him disgusted that he would say something like that.  
  
The younger male stood there staring the other 2 down. Shadow and Specula wandered up behind there masters.   
  
Specula gave a low growl and stepped forward a bit. Shadow growled a bit too, but stayed in place.  
  
"Shadow." Raven said to the organoid trying to get it to stop, not that he really cared if it were to attack the mysterious boy. He didn't like the way he was talking about Reese.  
  
Specula continued to slowly walk forward toward a tall bush. It stopped a few steps away and growled louder.   
  
Suddenly an flash shot out of the bush and Specula went flying back. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard.   
  
Specula got back onto it's feet and turned to face a sea green organoid. The blue organoid charged at the other and swung it's tail at the other's head. The sea green organoid dodged it and bit Specula on the neck.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?" Raven said starting to get mad. He reached for the pocketknife that he kept hooked on his belt. It was small, but could do some damage if needed.  
  
"Put you're knife away. It won't be needed." the other replied coldly but calmly as the organoids continued fighting. "Koto! Let's go." he called as he turned.   
  
The sea green organoid released Specula's neck and walked to it's master. He took him inside his chest cavity and flew off.  
  
"Who was that, Reese?" he said putting the knife back.  
  
"I don't know. I've never met him before in my life, at least not this one." she said watching the organoid fly off.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Next chap will be up soon. 


	3. Wind Colony

A/N: This is actually Midnight-Ice. My account is no longer there so my friend, Solar, was nice enough to let me share this one. Thanx so much!   
  
Sorry about the anonymous review thing. I didn't know it was like that. I'll see if I can change that. Thanx for the reviews!  
  
One the first chapter, ignore the little "Memories of Love thing". I'm not sure why that's there.  
  
Here's the next chap. I hope that I'm not stealing anyone's idea with this story. I've never read a story with a sea green organoid in it before and the boy (don't want to give away his name yet) is a person I invented when I was bored in English. "talking" 'thoughts' //organoids talking// *song* *****scene change*****. Ok, on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
Raven and Reese got to the next town which happened to be the Wind Colony.  
  
"Isn't this the place Van lives with Fiona and his sister?" Reese asked turning the music they had been listening to down.  
  
"Yes, and stop touching my stuff." the dark one replied turning the song back up.  
  
*You love the way I look at you,  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put my through.  
  
You take away when I give in.   
  
My life, my pride is broken.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong.  
  
You have to act like you're someone.  
  
You want someone to hurt like you.  
  
You want to share what you've been through.  
  
You live what you learn.*  
  
The two reached the small town and hid the Geno Breaker a few miles away. They then got a ride from their organoids into town. Raven asked a old women if she knew where Van lived.  
  
"Yes, it's the house at the end of the next street over." she answered giving him and Reese a funny look.  
  
"Thank you." he replied as they walked off.  
  
"Did you see the way she was looking at us?" Reese asked when the older woman was out of earshot.  
  
"And it bothers you?" Raven asked with an annoyed tone. "You aren't used to it by now?"  
  
"You think they'd be a least a little bit nicer since we helped save them and the rest of this pathetic planet." she answered.  
  
"It doesn't change the past." With that the conversation ended and it was silent for the rest of the walk.  
  
They got to Van's house and Raven knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Fiona called from somewhere inside.  
  
"Guess." Raven answered seeing Zeke come around the corner. The black and blue organoids growled at the silver one.  
  
"Raven! Reese! What are you two doing here?" asked a puzzled Van as he opened the door. They were the last two people he expected to show up at his door.   
  
"Just passing through." the dark one answered. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure." Fiona answered for Van. They all moved into the living room. It wasn't big, but it was nice. There were two small couches that were across the room from one another and a reclining chair. Reese and Raven took a seat on one couch, Van and Fiona on the other. There was a picture of the two and Van's sister on the wall as well as some other family photos and paintings. A fire place and TV were off to the right and 3 doorways, one to the kitchen, the front door, and a hallway, were around to the left.   
  
The sound of metal on metal was heard outside.   
  
"Stupid organoids." Reese muttered as she got back up to stop the fighting going on outside. "Fiona, will you help get Van's retarded organoid away?"  
  
"Hey! Zeke's not retarded." Van said.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Reese replied walking out the door with Fiona.  
  
There was a silence between the two men.  
  
"Stop staring at me, Van." Raven said staring back at him.  
  
Van looked at the floor.  
  
"So...you and Reese have been traveling together?" he asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yep." was all Raven said.  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't need anyone but Shadow."   
  
"She helped my get him back. She might make herself useful for something else some time. Doubt it, but it could happen." the violet eyed warrior responded.  
  
"Uh...anything exciting happen where you have been?" Van asked after a moment.  
  
"Nope, but there will be in Gigolos (A/N: I think I spelled that wrong. It's the capital of the Empire. Review and tell me how to spell it if you know. Thanx). That's where we're headed." Raven looked out the window at the two girls. The door opened and shut as the 3 organoids walked in. "Now that Prozen's gone, maybe I can find a house there. They've got some nice night clubs and stuff like that there for 18-20 year-olds as well as others for 21 and over. I thought maybe me and Reese could check out some of those..."  
  
Shadow and Specula laid down next to Raven's feet and Zeke next to Van.  
  
"Nothing like that around here. It's been really boring. I guess that's what you can expect. After everything that went on before, everything will be boring in comparison...no Death Stinger or Saurer and you and Reese aren't destroying things any more. There's nothing to do but sit around all day." Van said with a bored sigh.  
  
*****  
  
Reese and Fiona pulled the organoids apart.   
  
"Calm down Zeke." Fiona said softly to the silver creature.  
  
"Specula! Shadow!" Reese commanded. "Knock it off."  
  
The organoids stopped fighting and walked off into the house.  
  
"So, you and Van having fun together now that me and Raven aren't causing problem and Hiltz and Prozen are gone?" Reese asked taking a seat on a bench.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright, but it's a bit dull compared to what I got used to." Fiona sat beside her.  
  
"Do you remember any organoids apart from our 3 and Ambient?"  
  
"No, why?" Fiona asked looking at the blue haired woman beside her.  
  
"Have you felt anything..." Reese searched for the right word "unusual lately?"  
  
"Yes, actually. There's been a stranger in town. I haven't seen their face and I couldn't tell you if it was a boy or girl, but they walk around wearing a tan cloak. They showed up about 2 weeks ago and it seem like they have been following me."  
  
"Have you heard the voice?"  
  
"No, never." the blonde answered.  
  
"I bet it's the same boy that Raven and I saw in the woods about 100 miles from here. He was dressed in a tan cloak. He seems to know me and Specula, but not Raven."  
  
"That's strange. Everyone knows Raven." she said.  
  
"He said to Raven and I quote 'Who are you and what are you doing with my girl?' One thing's for sure. I'm not his girl. I'd be with Raven before I'd even think about being with him." Reese said with a gag at the thought.  
  
"I think you like the thought of being with Raven..." Fiona said to lighten the conversation.  
  
"Yeah right. Even if I was interested, he would never be. You know him and his 'I don't need anyone' attitude."  
  
Raven and Van walked out right then with the 3 organoids following.  
  
"What were you saying about me?" Raven asked walking up beside Reese.   
  
"Nothing." she answered. "Are we leaving?"  
  
"Yep." he said. "Tomorrow. Van said we could stay here tonight. Only problem, we have to share a room or one of us goes back to the Geno Breaker."  
  
"Then you go back." the blue hair zoidian said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"It's your zoid."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you sleep in it."  
  
"I said, I'm not going anywhere." Raven said walking off with Van toward the town.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"None of you business." he replied with out looking back.  
  
"Asshole." Reese murmured to herself. "He gets to sleep on the floor."  
  
"You know you want to share the bed with him." Fiona teased.   
  
"With who? Me?" a male voice from behind them asked.  
  
"You again! Who are you?" Reese asked threateningly.   
  
The boy with the sea green organoid was standing there covered in his cloak with Koto standing beside him.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. If you were wondering, the song is Points of Authority by Linkin Park. No, I don't own them either. I wish. I do own a copy of Hybrid Theory and Reanimation though. 


	4. Memories

A/n:Thanx for the reviews! By the way, is the anoymous thing fixed now?   
  
*****  
  
"That's the stranger!" Fiona told Reese.  
  
"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Reese. Specula does." he said. "Alisi Lynnette. You remember me, don't you?"  
  
"You're an ancient Zoidian aren't you?" the blonde answered seeming to space out a bit at the site of the boy.  
  
"At least someone remembers me." the boy said walking closer to them. He took his hood away from his face.   
  
"Who are you?" Reese asked again.  
  
"Alisi, you remember don't you?"  
  
"You seem familiar, but I can't seem to recall your name." Fiona replied.  
  
"I'm Shamoto. Reese, I see that guy is gone. Let's go. It'll be just like old times." the teen said getting uncomfortably close again. "Come on, Reese. It'll be fun."  
  
'Raven!' he cried out through her mind into his.  
  
'Get out of my head, Reese.' he thought back.  
  
'It's that creep from the stream. Help!' she thought to him as the she backed away from the boy.  
  
"Raven?" Van asked puzzled when Raven turned and ran back the way they had came. He started to follow. "Raven, what's up?"   
  
The 16 year-old grabbed Reese by the waist and pulled her toward him. He leaned in closer and pushed his lips to hers. She tried to kick him away but he was stronger than her. Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. She barley noticed when Raven knocked the guy away from her and to the ground. She didn't notice when she fell to her knees or that the boy called for Koto and made his escape. Her vision faded into a white light. Everything around her changed. She was no longer in the present, but in the past. In the time of the Zoidians.   
  
'I recognize this place.' she thought to herself. 'This is where I grew up.' She looked at the house she was standing in front of. The door burst open and a younger version of her burst out.   
  
"Shit! I'm late again!" the younger Reese said as she ran down the street.  
  
The older Reese ran to keep up with her other self. She ran down past several house and other buildings until she came to a restaurant. I wasn't anything fancy. It was just a pizza parlor. She followed herself in. Sitting at a both on the other side of the place was none other than Shamoto. He didn't look much younger at all. Maybe only a year, were she on the other hand looked to be about 5 years or so younger.   
  
"Sorry I'm late. My mom made me do some stuff around the house." the younger Reese panted.   
  
"That's alright." Shamoto replied scooting over. Reese's younger self sat down next to the boy. He leaned over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.  
  
'We were a couple?' the older Reese thought.   
  
Everything around her started to fade again until she was surrounded by light. When the light faded, she was surrounded by flames.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" her voice called out. It was herself in the past again. She was back outside of what used to be her house, but it was caught in flames. She heard a roar in the distance and turned to see the Death Saurer charging up another particle beam.  
  
"Reese!" a boy called out.  
  
"Shamoto!" the younger girl called running into his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"My parents…" she trailed off in tears.  
  
Specula swooped down and landed behind Reese and Koto behind Shamoto. Both organoids gave a roar before opening up their chest compartments and wrapping their cords around their owners.  
  
"Specula, no! I want to stay with Shamoto!" the younger Reese called out to the blue creature.  
  
"I love you, Reese!" Shamoto called out as Koto took him in.  
  
"I love you too, Shamoto!" she called back as the organoids closed their compartments and flew off in an attempt to save their masters.   
  
Again Reese's sight faded to light. This time she woke up to Raven's voice.   
  
"Reese? You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Where's Shamoto?" she said.  
  
"Who? That kid? He took off with his damn organoid. Kid's a coward." Raven replied handing her a glass of water. "Drink this."  
  
"How long was I out?" she asked taking the water and drinking it.  
  
"Three hours." he replied taking the glass back from her. "Here. Got you something."  
  
Raven gave her a bag with a blue t-shirt and some blue shorts.   
  
"I thought you'd be uncomfortable sleeping in that dress." he said getting up out of the chair he had brought in from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks. Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Bring this chair back." he said picking it up and walking out the door.   
  
Reese got up and followed.  
  
"Look who woke up." Van said. He was sitting at the table playing Pictionary with Fiona and Maria. "You two want to play? We can start over if you do."  
  
"Oh, Van, you only want to start over because you're losing." Maria said jokingly.   
  
"I don't draw." Raven said putting the chair down and looking at Van's page of drawings. "And from the looks of it, you don't either, Van. At least not very well." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Van replied.  
  
"I'll pass. It's been a long day. I'm going to sleep." Reese said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Fiona asked. "You were out for quite a while."  
  
"I'm fine. Good night." she said and turned to go back to the room she and Raven were to share. She grabbed the clothes Raven got her and took them into the bathroom to change. She did everything she needed to and walked out to see Raven leaning against the wall.  
  
"What happened today, Reese?" he asked sounding the a bit concerned.  
  
"Nothing." she replied walking past him to lay down on the bed. She laid down on her side with her back turn toward him. "I claim the bed."  
  
"Reese, nothing doesn't knock you unconscious for three hours." he said walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's not normal for people to fall to their knees and pass out just from getting kissed."  
  
"And you would know this how? I highly doubt you've ever kissed anyone or been kissed yourself now have you?" she said.  
  
"I just know it's not. Reese, just tell me." he said as he got up and walked toward the wall. He started to dig through some of the other sacks he had.  
  
"Like you really care." she said.  
  
"Tell my anyway." he said finding what he was looking for.  
  
"Fine. It was a vision from my past. You happy now?" she said looking over to see him taking off his shirt. "You do know that there's a bathroom right there that you can change in right?"  
  
"What was the vision about?" he asked ignoring the rest of what she had said. He pulled on a black shirt and put his normal one on top of a sack. He pulled out a pair of baggy black shorts with three navy blue stripes up the sides.  
  
"Well?" he asked when she said nothing.  
  
"What do you think. The Death Saurer." she answered as he unzipped his pants. She knew that she should look the other way even though Raven had his back to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
  
Raven pulled off his normal pants to reveal his solid black boxers.   
  
"I'm not stupid, Reese. I know you're staring at me." he said without looking back.   
  
"You're the one who dropped you pants in plain sight." she said in defense as he pulled on the shorts.  
  
"I know there's more to it that just he Death Saurer. I can tell something's really bothering you." Raven said as he walked over and laid down on the other side of the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he got underneath the blankets.  
  
"What does it look like. This is my side, that's your side. Stay there and we have no problem. You don't have to tell me all about the vision now, but tomorrow, I was to hear all about it ok?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Good night, Reese."  
  
"Night, Raven." she said as she turned out the light.   
  
*****  
  
Next chap is typed and ready. I like to space them out a bit. I'm actually in the process of writing chap 7 so I'm working. This is probably going to be a loooong story. I'll post 5 soon.   
  
Midnight-Ice 


	5. Invasion of Dreams

A/N: You should be able to tell what is a dream and what isn't. Still haven't figured out the italics. Anyone know how that works?  
  
"talking" 'thoughts' and I think that's all that's in this chap. Hope you like it. I like the start, but I think the end is kinda dumb, but oh well. Please review.  
  
Midnight-Ice  
  
*****  
  
Reese was in a field. It was the field at the high school she had went to before the Death Saurer had wiped out the planet. It appeared that she was all lone. She looked around. The wire fence was still up around the grassy plain and there was a large oak tree in the middle of the field where many young Zoidians used to hangout after and during school with their boy or girlfriends. The school building was off in the distance, a red brick two-story building with windows every few yards.   
  
The memories of this place came flooding back. Her first and only year there, teachers she had, the schools terrible cooking, her friends, and most of all the dance. The end of the year dance. She had went with Shamoto. They had had a wonderful time.  
  
'Shamoto? Where is he?' Reese thought. 'Is this a dream or another vision?'   
  
"Yes, Reese, this is a dream. You have the ability to read minds and control people that way. I too have a special talent. I can take over one's dreams. I can do as I please in the dream world."  
  
Reese turned to see Shamoto leaning against a weeping willow tree behind her.   
  
'That's the tree I was sitting under when we met.' Reese thought to herself.  
  
"Leave me alone." she said giving the smiling boy a cold stare.  
  
"Surly I unlocked your memories earlier. I can do that too. Don't you want that to continue now and forever?"  
  
Reese thought of what she had seen earlier that day…him and her at the pizza place…the destruction…what they had said.  
  
"Things have changed, Shamoto. What's in the past is in the past." she said. She might have loved him then, but she felt no attraction to him now.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, his gaze hardening. "That black haired boy a problem? I could deal with him…"  
  
Shamoto reached for his belt. He pulled out a dagger and a gun.  
  
"Which do you thing he would prefer?" he said coldly.  
  
"Don't you dare." she said. Would this kid really kill Raven just to get her as his girlfriend. Her and Raven weren't even a couple as Shamoto clearly believed.  
  
"He's obviously a problem and needs to be dealt with." Shamoto said running his finger along the blade. "I think this will do a fine job. That way he can die slowly and painfully. He'll learn not to mess with my girl…"  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not your girl or anyone's girl anymore! Don't you dare hurt Raven." she yelled.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? I can keep you here in this dream forever if I want." Shamoto said with an evil grin.  
  
"No!"  
  
*****  
  
It was about 1:30am. Raven woke up and walked over to the window. The stars were bright and beautiful that night. He walked over and used the bathroom. He then headed back to bed but stopped when he saw Reese rolling back and forth on her side of the bed. She kept muttering something that sounded like "No. Don't." and some other things Raven couldn't make out.  
  
"Reese? Wake up. It's just a dream." he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
Reese woke up with a start.  
  
"Raven!" she said happily sitting up and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Reese, what's wrong with you?" he asked very shocked at her action.  
  
"Shamoto. He said he was going to kill you. I was worried." she said releasing him and blushing deep red at what she had just done.  
  
"When did he say this?" he asked.  
  
"Just now."  
  
"We're the only ones here."  
  
"You know how I can read minds?" she asked.   
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"Well, he can take over someone's dreams. He can trap the person there forever if he wants to. Once he does, there's nothing you can do about it. He took over my dream just now. He said that you're a problem and need to be taken care of." she explained.  
  
"It's going to take a lot more that some little punk-ass kid to kill me." Raven said moving to his side of the bed.  
  
"You don't know him, Raven. He's much stronger than you think." she said rolling over to face him.  
  
"And you do know him?" Raven asked with his back turned toward her.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Raven turned over and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
"I thought that you said you'd never met him before. That's what you told me at the stream."  
  
"You asked me what my visions earlier were about. They were about my past. My past with him. That kiss this afternoon, it brought back the memories. I was taken back to my past for a while. I saw myself with him. We used to be a couple. Apparently, he thinks we still are."  
  
"Are you?" Raven asked.  
  
"What do you care? It's not like me and you are a couple, but he thinks we are."  
  
"Oh." Raven sighed.  
  
"Oh what?" she asked not seeing 'oh' as a good response to what she had said.  
  
"Nothing. Anything else you want to tell me or can I go back to sleep?" Raven asked turning over so his back was to her again. 'Damn. I thought she liked me.' he thought to himself.  
  
"I read that." Reese said with a smile.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?" he said angrily.  
  
"You like me?" she asked ignoring what he had said.  
  
"I don't have to answer that." he said closing his eyes.  
  
"You're right. You don't have to. I can just find out myself." she said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you dare." he said opening his eyes to give Reese a death glare.  
  
"Then just answer the question." she said scooting a little closer to him already knowing the answer.  
  
"I refuse to answer."  
  
"Alright. I already know the answer anyway."  
  
"Good night, Reese." he said in an attempt to get her to forget about it as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night, Raven." she said laying back down on her side of the bed. She stared over at Raven.   
  
"Why are you staring at me?" he asked without opening his eyes.   
  
"Because I can and I don't want Shamoto to hurt you." she answered.  
  
"Reese," he said as he turn his head to look at her. "I told you that no little punk is going to kill me. Just forget that little bastard. He's nothing but a creep."  
  
"Can I lay my head on your chest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll go to sleep if you let me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine, but only if you don't bug me anymore." Raven said with a tired sigh.  
  
Reese moved over next to him and laid her head on his chest. Raven put his arm around her back and she laid one arm over his stomach.  
  
"Comfortable?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah." Reese answered quite pleased with her position and knowing that Raven was also secretly pleased to have her there.  
  
"Good. Now go to sleep."  
  
There was a minute of silence before Reese broke it.  
  
"Raven?"   
  
"You said you wouldn't bug me. What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Reese didn't say anything. She just reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" asked a shocked Raven.  
  
Reese didn't answer. She just laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Raven soon feel asleep too.  
  
Neither where aware of the dark figure outside the window watching there every move. 


	6. Dreams of the Past

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I haven't been feeling too good and I've been busy...4 hours of pulling weeds...well, this chapter is really short and stupid, but I wrote it anyway. More to come when I have time.  
  
*****  
  
The board struck his little body again. He fell to the floor.  
  
"Get up, boy!" called his beater.  
  
The small boy didn't move. He couldn't.   
  
'Why?' he thought. 'Why does he do this to me? How can anyone be so mean?'  
  
"I said get up!" the white haired man yelled bringing the board down on the violet eyed boy.   
  
"Stop. Please. Stop." the boy breathed, but he knew the man wouldn't stop.  
  
"Stop?" the voice was suddenly different. It was no long the voice of a grown man, but the voice of a teen. Prozen had faded. Shamoto stood in his place.   
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" Raven yelled. He was no longer a kid, but his grown self. "Why don't you just leave me and Reese the hell a lone and screw up your own dreams."  
  
Shamoto only smiled. The smile was anything but warm.  
  
"So, you like this dream? The pain, Prozen beating you, the weakness…" Shamoto trailed off.  
  
"I'm no weakling!" Raven shouted charging at the grayish-blue haired boy.   
  
Shamoto just stood there. At the last second, he pulled the dagger out. Raven didn't see it and ran up to him ready to beat the shit out of him. The dagger dug into his gut as he punched Shamoto in the face once before pulling back and dropping to his knees from the pain.  
  
"Reese is mine. This is your last warning to stay away from her." Shamoto said kicking Raven just above where the knife was. Raven gasped at the pain sweeping through out his middle section.  
  
"Reese is not yours. She hates your damn guts. You've got as much of a chance with her as a snowman has in Hell." Raven said trying his best to stand. Blood was rushing out of the wound in his stomach. His vision was going blurry.   
  
"I'm certainly not letting you get her. I could easily kill you here and now, trapped in this dream to bleed to death. I saw you and Reese in bed. The only reason I have to not kill you right now is Reese. She'd be too hurt. You just keep your hands off her." With that said, Shamoto faded and so did the world around Raven.  
  
*****   
  
Raven woke up to find Reese missing. He quickly changed into some clothes he had bought the day before, a pair to blue jeans and a plain black shirt. He walked out the door and down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
"Raven, can you flip that bacon for me?" Fiona called over her shoulder as she mixed some pancake batter.   
  
"Have you seen Reese yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's in Van and my room taking a shower." Fiona answered while pouring some of the batter into a pan. "Do you like your pancakes a certain way?"  
  
"Plain is fine." Raven said as he finished with the bacon and walked off back to his room.  
  
'Not much of a morning person I guess.' the blonde thought to herself.  
  
Raven grabbed a bag from his little pile of stuff and walked to Van's room. He walked in and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" Reese called.  
  
"Me."   
  
"What do you want, Raven?"  
  
"I got something for you I think you might want." the dark haired pilot answered.  
  
Reese opened the door a little. All she was wearing was a towel wrapped around her body from just under her arms to barley a fourth way to her knees. All Raven could do was stare.  
  
"Who's staring now?" the blue haired woman asked.  
  
"Here." he managed to get out handing her the bag still looking up and down her body.  
  
Reese looked in the bag, said 'thank you' and closed the door in his face.  
  
'Damn…she's hot.' Raven thought.  
  
"I read that too." Reese called as Raven was walking out the door. He turned to say something smart in return, but closed his mouth and walked off. 


	7. Setting Off

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had last of the year projects, 12 hour long parties, fanfic wouldn't let me update for some unknown reason, and I was just plain lazy. I'll try to update more. Thanx for the reviews!  
  
Oh yeah, if you see something like *I*, that means the I should be in italics. Still haven't figured out how to get them to work…  
  
Also, character's are a bit OOC, but I tried.  
  
*~*Chapter 7*~*   
  
It was about noon when all had been packed up an stored in the zoids.  
  
"Come on, Zeke! Time to set out again." Van called from the Blade Liger's cockpit. "See ya later, Sis!"  
  
"Write me often!" Maria called up to her little brother with a smile.   
  
"We will." Fiona answered for him as the orange door closed and the large red zoid came up behind them.  
  
"If we leave now, we'll get there about this time tomorrow, that is if we only stop for rest tonight." Raven called as Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker and they headed out.  
  
"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Fiona asked as they left the small town.  
  
"Get a place to stay for starters." Raven said.  
  
"You think your little buddy the prince could help us out? After all we did help to save this pathetic planet." Reese said leaning over the black haired pilot, not making him very happy in the fact she held onto his shoulder for balance.  
  
"You mean *I* helped to beat the Death Saurer while you sat back and cry your eyes out." Raven shot back at her. "And get your hands off me!"  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked taking her hands off his shoulder.   
  
"You."  
  
"Whatever." the blue haired woman said. She sat back in her chair for a few minutes.   
  
"I'm sure he could help, but I don't think people have gotten over what the two of you did in the past, so no promises." Van said.   
  
"I know, but it's worth a try." Raven responded closing the com link.  
  
"What happens if it's a one bed room place?" Reese asked specifically to tick Raven off.  
  
"You sleep outside." the Dark One answered coldly. "And if your lucky, I might let you have a blanket."  
  
"Raven, winter's right around the corner here. It's not warm like the last place we stayed."  
  
"You like the color blue right? Blue hair…blue eyes…blue dress…blue organoid…blue skin would be a nice addition…" Raven said turning to give her a playful smirk.  
  
"And a black eye or two would be a nice addition to your little gothic style there." she said looking past him out the cockpit window. "And a black sky to go along with it all. Looks like a lightning storm in a few hours."  
  
"Great."  
  
Just as Reese predicted, a huge lightning storm hit.  
  
"Van, we have to get out of the storm. If lightning hits the zoids, it's lights out for them." Fiona said.  
  
"I know." Van was about to open a com link, but Raven beat him to it.  
  
"There's a huge cave around here. The zoids can fit inside and there's plenty of room." the violet eyed man said. "Follow me."  
  
"Right." Van answered.  
  
The two zoids headed for a large cave in the side of the mountain. Everyone got out and looked around. Raven gathered up some wood and made a little fire while the others sat around the little fire in a circle, Reese on one side, Van and Fiona on the other. Raven walked back to the Geno Breaker and was searching through his stuff. Finding what he was after, he jumped down.  
  
"Hey, Reese. Catch." he called throwing the object toward her.  
  
"Huh?" the blue haired zoidian was hit on the side of the head with something soft.  
  
"Marshmallows?" Van asked with a little chuckle.  
  
"Yep." he said taking the bag from Reese, opening it, put one on the end of a stick he found, and stuck it in the fire.  
  
"You're nothing but a kid in a grown-up body, Raven." Fiona said with one of her eyes closed smiles. (^_^)  
  
"Prozen took part of my childhood away, so I might as well make up for it now." he answered watching the marshmallow become a ball of flames. He pulled it out and watched the flame burn on it for a while before sticking in in Reese's face.  
  
"Don't you dare." she said thinking he was going to burn her with it.  
  
"Blow." was all he said.   
  
Reese blew out the flames.  
  
"Take it." he said. Seeing her blank stare he continued. "I hate marshmallows. I just like to watch them burn."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not in a scorched marshmallow mood. If you don't completely burn one, let me know." with that she laid back.  
  
"I like `em burnt." Fiona said as Raven held the stick over to her. She took it and ate it.  
  
"So…what are we gonna do for the next couple hours. It's only 5:00 and the storm doesn't look close to over yet." Van said after watching Raven burn a few marshmallows to a crisp.   
  
Raven stuck one more in the flame and pulled it out at a light brown color.  
  
"Here." he said taking it off the stick and giving it to Reese.  
  
"Thanks." she said taking it. "What'd you do with the stick?"  
  
Reese grabbed the stick off the ground where Raven had dropped it. She pulled the cooked layer off the mallow and ate it, then stuck the rest back of the stick to be cooked again.   
  
"We could play a game like Truth or Dare…20 questions…the dating game if we can or something like that." Reese said popping the rest of the gooey marshmallow in her mouth.  
  
"What's the dating game?" Van asked.  
  
"It's not gonna be much fun with just the four of us, but that's ok. One person goes off and covers their ears while the other 3 pick personalities. The one person comes back and asks the others questions like 'Where would you take me for a date' and the person they ask has to answer as if they were that personality. Like let's say for example Raven's personality for the game is Closter phobic, he would answer something like 'Anywhere that's not small and confined.' Want to play?" she said.  
  
"Sure." Van and Fiona said.   
  
"Whatever." Raven said getting up and walking toward the back of the cave. "I claim first guesser."  
  
"Ok. What do you want to be?" Reese asked when she knew Raven wasn't listening. They stopped to think for a bit. "Van, you should be a hippy! Fiona, you should be afraid of organoids or something like that and I'll be a multi-personality person. You know those people that have two sides? You ask them a yes or no question and they say 'yes, no, yes, no' and fight with themselves."  
  
"Fine." Van answered.  
  
"Alright." Fiona replied.  
  
"Raven!" Reese called.  
  
Raven turn and walked back to them.   
  
"So I can ask any questions I want?" he asked getting a nod from Reese. "Ok. Reese, what's your idea of a good night 'sleep'?"  
  
Reese stopped to think about it for a minute. 'How can I answer that with this personality?' she thought.   
  
"Ok. Come here." she said grabbing the collar of Raven's shirt and pulling him toward her.   
  
"I didn't say show me." the Dark One said pulling away.  
  
"I'll whisper it in you ear." she said pulling him closer again. (A/N: Sorry, but I want this fic to stay PG-13.)  
  
After a minute or so Raven pulled away and gave Reese a weird look.  
  
"I'm picking a different personality. This one's too hard to act out." she said. "Ask one of them while I think."  
  
"Van, not that I, or anyone in their right mind for that matter, would want to date you, but what's your idea of a good date?" Raven asked.  
  
"One filled with peace and love, brother." Van said giving Raven a peace sign.  
  
"Hippy boy." he said.  
  
"Darn…that was too easy to guess." Van pouted.  
  
"Fiona, same question." Raven said turning to her.  
  
"Anything as long as Shadow doesn't have to come." she answered.  
  
"Afraid of organoids?" Raven guessed.  
  
"Not for real, but in the game yeah." she answered.  
  
"I'm not really a hippy either."   
  
"Sure, whatever you say Van." Raven said. "Got one yet, Reese?"  
  
"Yep. Ask away." she said with a smile. 'He'll never get this one.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Where would you like to go with me on a date?" he asked.  
  
"Star gazing…maybe a night club. Afterwards, we could have some fun for the rest of the night if you get my drift…" she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's your favorite hobby?"  
  
"Destroying things and being a cold hearted person."  
  
"You!" Raven said figuring out who she was pretending to be. He pushed her over and straddled her stomach, pinning her down. He put his hands around her thought and pretended to strangle her. He gave her a little smirk then realized the position he was in. He got off and turned his back to her.   
  
"You thought that was really funny, huh?" he said glaring at her over his shoulder. "That was nothing like me."  
  
"Sure…let's play a new game." Reese said.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sure." the others replied.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I need some ideas for T or D so if you can help me out, I'd really like that. Please remember that it has to stay PG-13 so nothing to bad. Thanx for reading and please review! 


	8. Secret of the Cave

A/N: Ok, due to lack of ideas, the events that were to take place will not, and this idea will be moved up a chapter. If you want a Truth or Dare chapter, review with truths and dares for the characters and I'll see if I can squeeze it in later…maybe after the story's over, I'll add a bonus chapter in which everyone will be playing games together…Shamoto included…don't know yet…review with your opinion. Thankx for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: *checks records of resent buys*…huh…nothing…seems that I don't own anything other than Shamoto, Koto, this plotline, any other people I have made up to move the story along…on top of that, I'm flat broke…oh yeah…I have 3 pennies…that buys 3 microscopic size gumballs at the store…  
  
*****  
  
"Hold up for a while." said Raven standing up and walking toward the back of the cave. "I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Raven walked away from the others toward the back of the cave. He had stayed here once before with Shadow, but had never ventured back here before. He rounded a small corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He had not expected what lay before him.  
  
"Hey guys! Come look at this!"  
  
Reese, Van, and Fiona walked back to where Raven was standing. Van and Fiona stared all around them. Reese seemed to be staring through all the wreckage. There was glass all over the cave floor and the remains of two capsules identical to the ones Fiona and Zeke were in.   
  
"More capsules." said Van.   
  
"Well, we know where that asshole and his organoid came from." Raven said looking over to Reese. "Reese?"  
  
The blue haired woman showed no sign of hearing him.  
  
"Reese?"   
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Hello? Zi to Reese."  
  
Reese still didn't seem to hear him. She reached out to touch a piece of the glass still attached to the capsule. The second her finger made contact with the capsule her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs gave out.  
  
"Reese?" Raven said, concern written all over his usually unemotional face as he caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
But Reese didn't hear to feel this. See was off again. Off in the time of the Zoidians…or so she thought.  
  
"Still hanging around together are you?" said a voice from up in a tree behind her.   
  
'I recognize this place…my back yard…Shamoto!' Reese thought.  
  
"You again! Leave me the hell alone! Raven too!" she yelled at the boy.  
  
"I gave you both a warning…you know what that means…" he said ignoring what she had said. "You never answered me last time…the dagger or the gun?"  
  
The weapons appeared in from of Reese. She fixed Shamoto with a look that could kill.  
  
"Or perhaps he would prefer my newest toy…" Shamoto jumped from the tree with amazing speed. With a split second he was behind Reese holding her to himself. She felt something cold and metal at her thought.  
  
"Relax, Reese. I would never hurt you…I just thought you would like a close up view of my sword here…" The boy pulled the sword away from her but not letting her loose. "…and a little feel of what your precious Raven's about to go through."  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
"No what?" asked a confused Raven. "It's him again isn't it?"  
  
Reese stared at him for a moment letting it all sink in.   
  
"Raven." she said before she threw her arms around his stomach and buried her face into his chest.  
  
Raven, a bit shocked and even more confused than before at her strange behavior looked down at the Zoidians head. Feeling quite uncomfortable, he placed his arms gently around her. He began to feel a warm, wet sensation.  
  
"Don't cry, Reese." he said leaning down and putting his forehead to the top of her head. "Don't cry."  
  
"The storm's stopped and the zoids are ready to go." said a worried Fiona as she made her way to the two. She was surprised at what she was seeing. Never in a million years did she expect either of the two in front of her to actually care for anyone other than their selves and organoids, yet here they are hugging each other.  
  
"Be there in a minute." Raven said turning away from Fiona so she didn't see the blush that covered his face.  
  
"I'm ready." came Reese's muffled voice.  
  
"You sure?" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah." she answered as she pulled away from him and walked with Fiona back to the Geno Breaker.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was kinda short. Sorry for the lack of faster updates…I've recently discovered how cool Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha are. By the way, if you like Inuyasha and you have not read DemonFoxLady's School for the gifted yet, you have to. It's one of the best stories I've ever read. Next chapter when I get 5 new reviews.  
  
~Midnight-Ice 


	9. Zoids in the Desert

A/N: I got my 5 reviews, so here's another chapter. I warn you, Reese is out of character for some of this, and Raven a bit too probably, but wouldn't you be too if you were in her position. Please, also keep in mind I write best when I'm tired and I also tend to make some mistakes when I'm tired. If you catch one, either review and tell me or just kindly ignore it.   
  
Sorry about the long update…I've had school, soccer and some other activities tying up my time. Also if you're a member of Neopets.com, mail me at Raven_Riku and get on my case if I ever slack off like that again.  
  
Disclaimer: I swear, if you think I own Zoids, you should really seek metal help…  
  
*****  
  
"REESE!" Raven yelled turning down the music she was listening to, or at least he thought she was listening to it. Reese seemed to be off in her own world; just staring out the window of the Geno Breaker's cockpit not taking notice to anything around her until Raven gave her a light smack on the cheek. She turned to look at him for the first time in a few hours.  
  
"What's so damn interesting out there?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." she answered looking back out at the passing sand. They were in the middle of a desert.   
  
"Then why have you been staring out that window since we left the cave about 3 hours ago? What's wrong?" he asked having Shadow take control so he could turn to face her.  
  
"Nothing." she repeated still looking away from him until he reached out, took hold of her chin and gently turned her so that she was looking him in the face.  
  
"It was him wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
A cold stare from Raven made her continue.  
  
"He's going to kill you." she said looking down at her lap. When Raven said nothing she continued. "He talked to you once, didn't he?" she asked looking up at his face, her eyes a bit watery at the memory of what Shamoto said.  
  
"Once…he was in my dream."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Really, Reese, it was nothing."  
  
"No, Raven. Look." the zoidian pointed out the cockpit window at the remains of two zoids. One was a Liger and the other appeared to be a Geno Breaker.   
  
"What the hell." he said turning to look at the wreck.  
  
A window popped up. Fiona and Van were on it looking a bit confused.   
  
"I thought you had the only Geno Saurer on the planet, Raven." Van said.  
  
"So did I." the dark haired maverick answered.  
  
"Reese?" Fiona asked looking concerned.  
  
Reese had turned her back to the window and crossed her arms across her chest as if she where cold. She leaned up against the back of Ravens seat and bowed her head a bit.  
  
"Reese, are you ok?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Let me out." she said turning to face them again.  
  
"Why?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'll let myself out then." she leaned over him and opened the cockpit. She dropped out calling Specula as she did so. Raven jumped out behind her followed shortly by Van and Fiona.  
  
"Reese, what are you doing?" the Dark One asked her.   
  
She ignored him as she walked over to the destroyed Geno Breaker. Raven watched her for a while, then walked over behind the liger, turning his back to everyone else. Van and Fiona surveyed the damage to zoids trying to figure out what had damaged them so badly. Reese just stared at the Geno Breaker. Raven turned back to the others after about ½ min.  
  
"Looks like a charged particle did this." Fiona said.  
  
"And some type of gun too." Raven said pointing to a group of holes in the zoid.   
  
"Whoever did this didn't want these zoids to function again." Van stated. "Look here. They shot right at the core."  
  
There was a huge hole cause by the beam and some smaller holes from the guns of the zoid.  
  
"Let's go. They're clearly wild zoids and dead ones at that." Raven said turning to see Reese on her knees with Specula close by. "Reese?"   
  
The three went over to stand next to her. Raven bent down to see her staring at something on the wrecked zoid. He turned to see a message.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's something. I'll try to get more done, but I'm really working on getting my grades up and we have project after project in art with little time to work, so that kinda drains my time away…I'll try to get another chapter up by Halloween, but I'm not promising anything…it'll be up in the next 2 weeks at most I'm sure. Please review! The more I get, the more I feel like writing… 


	10. Final Warning

A/N: I know I said I'd have this up sooner, but I got grounded and I was a bit lazy with it. I also am writing other things. One is a YuYu Hakusho story I will be posting around Christmas and I also have gotten an idea for a sequel to this one and a sequel to that one as well…talk about planning for the future ^_^.   
  
Thanx for the reviews!  
  
******  
  
I've warned you enough.  
  
You see these zoids?   
  
This is what's going to  
  
be left of you, Van,   
  
and Alisi too if you  
  
still refuse to back   
  
off.   
  
"Punk!" Raven growled as he punched the zoid where the message was spray painted on. A small river of blood tricked down the cool metal.  
  
"Let's go." Van said as he put an arm around Fiona's shoulders and lead her away from the wreck.  
  
Raven bent down to be at eye level with Reese. She looked kinda like she was going to cry. He reached out and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.  
  
"Come on. That jerks not going to do anything. You really think he can be me and Van? Let's get going." He said standing up and offering Reese a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. They all got in there zoids and started back on their way to the capital.  
  
Raven reached up and turned off the com link to the liger.   
  
"You alright?" he asked Reese with out turning around.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I had a zoid though…"she said with a sigh.  
  
"We'll get you one in Gigolos." he told her.  
  
Reese sat back in her seat and gave another sigh. Raven reached down and grabbed something from under his seat which he tossed back onto the zoidian's lap.   
  
"Pick one." he said.  
  
Reese looked at the small circular pouch on her lap and unzipped it. Inside where some CDs. She searched through them and pick one. A blank white one caught her eye.   
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"What's what?" he said turning to see.  
  
"This white one. It doesn't have a label." she handed it to him.  
  
"I don't remember this." he said looking at the CD. He stuck it in the player.  
  
There was some static then a clear voice was heard. One that was all too familiar.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I know that was super short, but I'm currently grounded, so I'm writing a lot. Also, that was too good of a place to stop. I know you hate cliffhangers…so do I, but hey, it's a way for me to get you to come back.   
  
  
  
5 reviews and the next chapter will be posted.  
  
~Midnight-Ice~ 


	11. Alternate Final Warning

A/N: This is the alternate scene. You can pick this one or the other one…which ever you think fits Raven better…I personally think this one does, but I also like the other one too, so whatever…Hope you enjoy this. I have also written a YuYu Hakusho story that is almost done. Look for "My Last Breath" sometime in the hopefully near future…It'll be my first finished story ever…wow…  
  
Also, I'm working on chapter 13.…it's getting there…I wanted to write one long chapter for all you who like this story, and I'm at a point where I could post, but it would be short and what I wanted to be all in chapter 13 would be split into 2 or 3 chapters…but on the good side of that, you would get something new to read…which do you want? I'm ok either way…  
  
Thanx for the reviews!  
  
******  
  
I've warned you enough.  
  
You see these zoids?   
  
This is what's going to  
  
be left of you, Van,   
  
and Alisi too if you  
  
still refuse to back   
  
off.   
  
"Punk!" Raven growled as he stood up, his back to the others. "Here's what I think of you…" The sound of a zipper was heard and a small stream of liquid flowed down the metal. Fiona turned her back to the boy as did Van. Reese continued to stare off into space seeming to be in a trance as Raven zipped his pants back up.  
  
"Let's go." Van said again as he put an arm around Fiona's shoulders and lead her away from the wreck.  
  
Raven turned and bent down to be at eye level with Reese. She looked kinda like she was going to cry. He reached out and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He stroked her check softly with his thumb.   
  
"Come on. That jerk's not going to do anything. You really think he can be me and Van? Let's get going." He said standing up and offering Reese a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. They all got in there zoids and started back on their way to the capital.  
  
Raven reached up and turned off the com link to the liger.   
  
"You alright?" he asked Reese with out turning around.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I had a zoid though…"she said with a sigh.  
  
"We'll get you one in Gigolos." he told her.  
  
Reese sat back in her seat and gave another sigh. Raven reached down and grabbed something from under his seat which he tossed back onto the zoidian's lap.   
  
"Pick one." he said.  
  
Reese looked at the small circular pouch on her lap and unzipped it. Inside where some CDs. She searched through them and pick one. A blank white one caught her eye.   
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"What's what?" he said turning to see.  
  
"This white one. It doesn't have a label." she handed it to him.  
  
"I don't remember this." he said looking at the CD. He stuck it in the player.  
  
There was some static then a clear voice was heard. One that was all too familiar.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I know that was super short, but I'm currently grounded, so I'm writing a lot. Also, that was too good of a place to stop. I know you hate cliffhangers…so do I, but hey, it's a way for me to get you to come back.   
  
  
  
5 reviews and the next chapter will be posted.  
  
~Midnight-Ice~ 


	12. Blank CD

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanx for the reviews!   
  
Hannah: Thanx for the thought, but you'd probably get me in trouble for that…I think that's breaking some kind of rule…  
  
**insert words here** are the song lyrics.   
  
Disclaimer: Well, let's see here…I think I have about 16 cents…if you really think it's worth it, then sue me. I don't own Zoids or any bands that may surface anywhere in this fic.  
  
Claimer: I own Shamoto and Koto. I don't care if you have a sea green or any other shade of green organoid…it's a easy color to use. I do care, however, if you steal Shamoto. He's mine. No touch.  
  
*****  
  
"Be at the caves at 6:00 in 3 days. You know which cave I mean. Don't force me to make the meeting sooner."   
  
Static again filled the cockpit. Neither spoke for a few minutes. They each were a bit creeped out. Raven reached up, ejected the disk and snapped it into many piece muttering curses under his breath. He again turned back to Reese.   
  
"Let me see that." Raven said taking the CDs from the zoidian. "Reese, you like Linkin Park, right?" He said sticking Meteora in.  
  
"Yeah." she replied as he moved to the song he wanted and turned it up.  
  
**When I pretend everything is what I want it to be.  
  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see.  
  
When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am.  
  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can.  
  
But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay.  
  
I'm just trying to bend the truth.  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be.  
  
So I'm lying my way from you.**  
  
Raven sang along with the CD and Reese just listened for a while.   
  
'Wow…who would have thought Raven could sing? He sounds just as good as the band does…" the blue haired woman thought to herself.  
  
"Any requests for a song?" he asked as the song finished.  
  
"How about 'Don't Stay'." she said.  
  
He reached up and switched the tracks. They just sang and listened for a few hours. A little window popped up about 3 hours later.  
  
"Hey. We're coming up to Gigolos. Where are we going to head first?" Van asked.  
  
Raven turned the com link back on.   
  
"To a hotel. We'll get 2 rooms there. I don't have much money." Raven answered.  
  
"Me neither." Van said. "Maybe Rudolph can help us out a bit there."  
  
"Tomorrow. I just want to get there and sleep tonight." Raven said looking back at a now sleeping zoidian. "And it looks as if Reese is a step ahead of us."  
  
"I'm ready for some rest too." Fiona piped up from behind Van. "I'd like to go for a swim too if they have a pool. It'd be great for relaxing."  
  
"I could go for that." Van agreed.  
  
"Let's just get there first." Raven said closing the window. He turned around and shook Reese awake. "Wake up. We're almost there."  
  
The zoidian woke up and looked around.   
  
"Any dreams?" he asked.   
  
"Shamoto? No." she said. "Why? Did he show up again or leave another surprise?"  
  
"No." he answered as the Geno Breaker came to a halt outside the city.   
  
Everyone gathered up the stuff they'd need for the night. They decided to leave the zoids out and find a hanger tomorrow. Raven lead the way through the city and to a hotel. They went in and walked up to the counter.  
  
"We need two rooms, please." Van said to the young lady behind the counter.  
  
"Smoking or non?" she asked with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Uh, Raven?" Van turned to him.  
  
"Baka. Do you really think I smoke?" he said giving Van a 'you're pitiful' look.  
  
"Sorry. Non." Van turned back to the girl.  
  
"Ok. Your numbers are 452 and 453. Here are your keys and there's an information sheet on the table in you rooms with the breakfast times and stuff like that. Enjoy your stay!" the girl said.  
  
"Thank you!" said Fiona with her little smile (smile = ^_^).  
  
"Retard. Do you really think I smoke?" Raven asked playfully punching Van on the arm.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I see you every day…" he said putting up his hands in defense.  
  
"Reese, you're acting kinda strange. Is everything ok?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." she said shifting her bag to the other hand.  
  
They got in the elevator and went to their rooms. Van and Fiona shared one and Raven and Reese the other (A/N: kinda obvious, no?). The rooms had 2 beds, a small table, 1 bathroom, 1 closet, a TV, and a microwave. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice.  
  
Reese set her stuff down next to the little table and Raven dropped his in the corner by the closet. She sat down on the closest bed while Raven went and grabbed the paper.   
  
"Want to go for a swim?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Anything to relax." she said laying back.  
  
"You want to relax, huh? Roll over." he said with a bit of a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she did so.  
  
Raven climbed up onto the bed and straddled her lower back and sat down.  
  
"Raven!" she said shocked he would get so close.   
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked.  
  
"No…" she said.  
  
"Good. Just relax." the Dark One said as he began to rub her back. He moved his hands in little circles al over her back.   
  
"When did you learn to give massages?" she asked.   
  
"Beats me. Just know it, I guess." he answered. He leaned over a bit and whispered in her ear. "You like it?"   
  
"Yah, it feels great." she said. She felt something a bit wet on her neck. Raven had given her a little kiss.   
  
"What's gotten into you lately?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said getting off her. "I guess I just kept my emotions to myself for so long…they're just kinda pouring out or something. I'm sorry."  
  
"That'll happen." Reese moved to be sitting next to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He gladly returned the kiss. They pressed their lips against each others and pulled slightly apart. Raven reached up and put a hand on Reese's cheek and leaned in to kiss her again. They pressed lips again, longer this time. Things were about to go a bit further, but there was a knock and a voice at the door.  
  
"Hey, you two want to come with us to the pool?" Van asked.  
  
"You've got damn great timing, Van." Raven said quietly so only him and the blue haired woman heard.   
  
"No." Reese called out.  
  
"Alright. 'Night then." Van said walking off.  
  
"Good night." Fiona called.  
  
"See ya." Raven said laying back and resting his head on his hands.  
  
"'Night." Reese called. She looked back at Raven and laid down with her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach. "I have a bad feeling."   
  
"What do you mean had asked putting an arm around the small of her back.   
  
"I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what…just something." she said.   
  
"I'm sure that's all it is. Just a feeling. Are you sleeping here, or in the other bed?" He said pushing her gently off and standing up. He pulled off his shirt, walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I'm taking this one." she said grabbing her bag. She rummaged through the bag trying to find something comfortable to sleep in.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." he called from the little room.   
  
Pulling out a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, she went to stand next to the door. The toilet flushed, and Raven stepped out a few seconds later.  
  
"Did you hear something?" he asked.  
  
"Only you." she replied. Then looking very concerned, she asked, "Why? What do you think it was?"  
  
"Probably nothing." He said walking toward the beds.   
  
Reese walking into the small room and shut the door. She looked over at the toilet. 'What an idiot…can't even put the seat back down.' she thought to herself. She fixed the problem, used the toilet and started to undress. She had just pulled off her shirt and put the black one on when she heard the sound of shattering glass.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry if they seem OOC to you. They don't really to me. If you think about what they're going through and what they have been through, then it makes a bit more sense…  
  
Well, I'm proud of myself! 2 chapter written in one night. Need 5 reviews before you can get another though…I'm out of writer's block too, so I'm just looking for time right now…  
  
~Midnight-Ice~ 


	13. Night of Rest?

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! They make me so happy! ^_^   
  
Well, at one point I had some of this written down on a piece of paper…but it seems to have lost me…yeah…I was at a friends house and I just really felt like writing. I told him that and he gave me a funny look, handed be a pen and a note book, then went back to playing Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X…I want to play too…stupid broken PS2...the only disc it can read is Dark Cloud 2...fun game, but I want to play different ones…  
  
*****  
  
Reese threw open the bathroom door to a horrifying sight. Shamoto stood by the window, broken glass crutching under his boots. The black cape-like cloak he was wearing waved behind him in the nights breeze making him look all the more threatening. His eyes told of how he would release all Hell on Raven if only he had the power to do so.  
  
"You really are stupid aren't you?! I've been pretty damn tolerant up until now! I could have killed you before we met! Better yet, I could have trapped you in that hell of a dream of yours; to let you live through your sorry past over and over for the rest of time!" he yelled at Raven, pure contempt shinning through. "But no. It had to come to this."  
  
He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a shiny object. Reese walked over and stood next to Raven. She reached down and grabbed his hand. She looked over to Shamoto to see him pointing a gun at Raven.  
  
"Shamoto, don't!" Reese commanded, scared for Raven's safety and Shamoto's…if Raven got a hold of that gun…  
  
"Believe it or not, becoming a murderer was never on my to do list, but I guess this is what you want." Shamoto said while glaring at Raven. He then looked a bit more kindly at the blue haired woman. "Reese, I'd like it if you left. You really shouldn't have to see this."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." She stepped in front of Raven.  
  
"Reese, move. This is between us." Raven said trying to gently push her from in front of him. She held her ground.  
  
"I'm not moving. Put the gun away." she said firmly. "You say that Raven's the stupid one, but I'm thinking you are. Can't you see? I loved you in the past, Shamoto. I really did, but the past is dead now. I don't love you anymore."  
  
Shamoto's expression changed from a death glare aimed at the maverick, to a shocked look.   
  
"How can you say that, Reese? After everything we when through…" he lowered the gun and took a step towards her and then stopped to glare at Raven, gun raised again.   
  
"What did you do to her?" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do a damn thing to her! You're the one who's hurting her. Don't you see that she's changed!" Raven yelled back at the teen. "Take a look around you. This isn't the time of the Zoidians anymore! Things and people have changed!"  
  
Reese stepped away from Raven and walked over to Shamoto.  
  
"Reese?" Raven asked a bit confused.  
  
She ignored him and continued to move towards the other zoidian. She reached out and placed a hand on top of the gun, lowering it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shamoto. I don't mean to hurt you. You meant everything to me back then. You helped me through everything. You were always there for me and I want to thank you for that. I means a lot to me that I was able to depend on you." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"And I'm here for you now. I know I'm late, but I'm here now." The male zoidian reached up and rested his hand on Reese's cheek. Reese grabbed his wrist gently and pulled it away.   
  
"No." she said pulling away from the teen. "What we had was special. It really was. But it's dead now. I've moved on and it's time you do the same."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said. "Reese…"  
  
"No." she said softly looking him in the eye. "It's over."  
  
"The only thing that's over here is him!" he yelled suddenly pointing the gun at Raven again. His finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
"No!" Reese yelled as Shamoto shoved her aside. She hit the bed and pushed herself back at him, but she was too late to stop the shot.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: It's really short. Sorry. I've been kinda lazy in my writing lately. I'm looking for some new inspiration, but it's not coming at the moment. I also have had other ideas floating around my head for a YuYu Hakusho story lately. I'll try harder to have another chapter up soon. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! 


	14. Old wounds

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I do have some ideas floating around upstairs, so bare with me if I take some time off. They tend to distract me…anyway I'm running on 3 ½ hrs sleep at the moment and it's really late right now. Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I hope this one makes up for it…  
  
Thanks to all you who reviewed! I do have to say though, that a certain reviewer said that I should be ashamed of my self…now why is that, eh? I'm quite happy with myself and this story at present time. And just for the record, hate me all you want. I really don't care what you think of me. All I care about is finishing this story and I'll do it on my time frame, not yours. I'd like to update more, but my writing time's not that great right now. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: If you found this site, then you already should have this figured out. Last time I checked it was called FANFICTION.net…therefore, I own nothing…darn…

* * *

"Raven!" Reese screamed, pushing away from Shamoto. She turned to see Raven down on one knee. He looked up, pure contempt in eyes.  
  
"I don't know what's worse, your attitude or your aim." the older boy stood up and looked to the gun that had dropped when Reese tackled Shamoto. The shot had gone too far to the right, going straight through the door. Raven bent over and picked it up, pointing it at Shamoto's forehead. The barrel was only inches away from his head. Finger tightening, Raven glared at the younger boy.   
  
"You said being a murderer wasn't on your to do list…how about becoming the victim of a murderer? What that on your list?" He asked moving the gun closer to the now still and silent teen.  
  
"Raven, no." Reese said pushing herself in between the gun and the younger male. Shamoto stayed lain back propped up on his elbows paralyzed with fear. "Don't."  
  
"What are you talking about, Reese? Move." He reached out to pull her away but she shoved his hand away. He looked at her confused at her actions. "Reese, what?"  
  
"Don't shoot. He doesn't deserve this." She was unable to look him in the eye. Turning slightly towards Shamoto she said "Get out of here before you get hurt."   
  
"Koto!" the boy called as he jumped to his feet. He was answered by a distant roar. Soon after, the small zoid made it appearance and opened it's chest compartment taking hold of the boy just as some hotel staff members and a security guard followed by two very concerned friends. Raven followed the organoid with the gun, but Reese moved with him blocking every firing opportunity.   
  
"What's going on in here?" asked the officer.  
  
"Nothing." Raven replied coldly throwing the gun at Reese feet, grabbing his shirt, and shoving his way out of the room. Reese just stood there with her eyes closed.  
  
"What happened?" the manager asked her. The blue haired woman didn't answer. She just sat back on the bed.  
  
"It was nothing." she muttered after a minute or so.  
  
"I think she needs some time alone right now." Van said ushering everyone out of the room. When everyone had gone he shut the door and turned to the girls sitting on the bed. Fiona put an arm around Reese's shoulders to comfort the now sobbing woman.  
  
"Reese, can you tell me what happened?" Van asked her calmly.  
  
"Where'd Raven go?" she asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"I don't know. Tell us what's wrong. Who's organoid was that?" Van asked pulling a chair from the table over to sit across from them.  
  
"A friend from the past…" she was silent for a while then continued. "He was my boyfriend during our time. He thinks me and Raven are a couple and he's jealous. He wants to kill Raven so we can be together again…"  
  
"That's terrible." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah." Silent tears started to flow again. "Raven wants to kill him so that we can just be left alone, but I can't let him do that. I have to go find him."  
  
She got up and walked out of the room, wiping her tears on her hand again. 'I can't let Raven see me like this…" she thought as she walked down to the lobby. She found a mirror by the desk and stopped to check her reflection. Her eyes were red and wet with tears and she was quite pale. Wiping the tears away again, she stepped out the front door into the cool night. A slight breeze danced through her hair as she looked around for the warrior.  
  
"What do you want?" came a familiar cold voice from the shadows. Raven leaned against the wall in the shadows, head bowed and eyes closed. She looked down hoping the tears wouldn't start up again.  
  
"To talk." she said simply.  
  
"What's there to talk about, Reese? Why don't you just stop following me and get on with your life. It obviously doesn't include me." He pushed away from the wall and began to walk away, his back to her. "Just go find your little lover boy and leave me the hell alone."   
  
"Raven, I didn't mean it that way! Shamoto doesn't hold my heart anymore. What happened back then happened and it's over; it's dead just like the time of the Zoidians." the tears returned to her eyes as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He turned, grabbing her arm roughly ripping it away from him.  
  
"I thought I told you to get lost! Is it really that frickin' hard?!" he yelled looking her in the eyes. Without thinking he yelled, "Maybe what happened between me and you before he showed up meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me!"  
  
Raven stopped, realizing what he had just said. He turned and began to walk away again. His voice reflected the true sadness he felt inside. "Look, Reese, I thought maybe we could be friends, maybe even more, but I guess not. Just leave me alone."  
  
Reese just stood and let his words sink in for a second or two.  
  
"Raven," she called. "I know that you feel like I betrayed you up there and I'm sorry, ok? What happened, yeah, it did mean something to me." He stopped and turned just enough to see her from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Raven. I just can't let you kill him. He's done too much for me. He kept me sane all those years…he helped me though so much…I jut couldn't let you kill him."  
  
"What happened?" he didn't turn.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's making our lives living hell and you won't let me kill him. What happened to make you think that way, huh? What did he do for you?" Raven yelled throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.   
  
"You wouldn't understand…" she said softly.  
  
"Try me." He placed his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed, and stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened up there, I really am." she said trying to avoid the question. She began to sob quietly, crouching down on the pavement. "Please, Raven…I'm sorry."   
  
"What happened?" he asked again making no movement towards her.   
  
"I……can't say it………." she managed between breaths. "Please…"  
  
"Please what, Reese?! I'm sick of this!" he yelled throwing up his hands again as he turned and walked off.   
  
"Raven!" she called out, her voice full of tears. The dark haired warrior didn't stray from his path. He simply lifted one hand in the air, giving the girl the bird before disappearing into the darkness of the alley. The girl watched him leave and sat in a stunned silence for a moment before the tears began to flow once more.  
  
"Reese?" came a female voice.   
  
"Reese! Are you ok?" Van came up behind the zoidian, putting an arm around the crying girl. She continued to cry as he helped her to her feet and into the hotel. He brought her to his and Fiona's room and laid her on one of the beds, where she turned her back to them and took the fetal position.  
  
"Reese?" The other zoidian asked again.  
  
"Let's let her be for tonight. She's been through a lot." Van said leading Fiona to the other bed. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." He said taking some pillows and laying them down. "I'll go downstairs and get some coffee…and some salt."  
  
Fiona sat on the bed staring at the floor. 'I wonder where Raven went off to…" she thought. Stirring on the bed next to her broke her chain of though. Reese was rubbing her arms as if cold even though it was quite nice in the room.   
  
"He's gone…" she managed between sobs. "He left…"  
  
"Who? Who left?" the blond asked but received no reply. The blue eyed girl had given into exhaustion within the next minute and was out for the night.

* * *

"What's her problem anyway?" The boy asked the dark organoid. "What could possibly make her want to stand up for that creep?"  
  
A roar was his answer.  
  
"Whatever, Shadow. It's doesn't matter." The boy sighed. He reached out and put a hand on the small zoid's nose. "At least I still have you."   
  
The boy sat in silence, guiding his zoid through the night.

* * *

_"Where are you?" called a harsh female voice. A teenaged girl pushed herself further into the corner, silent tears of fright streaming down her face. "Answer me!"  
  
The door to the room flew open with a loud bang, light flooded the dark room revealing the cowering girl.  
  
"There you are, you worthless piece of crap! And what do you thing you're doing? You have work to be done! Meet your new friend." The lady laughed and stepped aside, a tall man now stood in the door way. "She's all yours." The lady smiled wickedly at her daughter before leaving the room, causing the girl to pull her knees in closer to her chest.  
  
"We'll be good friends..." The man stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He began to approach her, reaching out to grab the scared girl. "Be a good girl now and show me a good time."  
  
"No!" the girl called out, slapping his arms away and bolting over the bed. Her foot got caught in the blanket sending her face first into the carpet floor. The man reached out and grabbed her with his strong hands clapped tightly around her small arms.   
  
"No!" she screamed, hoping someone, anyone would come. She knew her mom hated her, but was she really going to let her go through this?   
  
He lifted the girl form the floor and threw her onto the bed, holding her down. She struggled with all her strength, but the man climbed over her, pining her down with his weight.  
  
"Stop! Please, stop!" the desperate zoidian girl called out as the man pulled off his shirt and began to kiss her face and neck roughly. He reached down for the hem of her shirt.   
_  
"NO!" Reese called. She was now sitting straight up in bed, with two very confused and concerned friends looking on.  
  
"Reese, what's wrong?" Fiona asked.  
  
The blue haired woman took a few deep breaths before looking to the blonde. "Just a nightmare." She said as she got up from bed and walked out of the room. The two watched her go before turning to look at each other.   
  
"I'll go." Van said pulling his shirt over his head as he left.

* * *

His dark hair danced in the night's breeze as he climbed into the monstrous zoid, his childhood companion flying through the starry sky above. He turned the zoid away from the oasis where the maverick had taken a short break from piloting to refill his water supply as well as stretch out a bit.  
  
They glided over the sand silently as the as the night wore on.

* * *

A/N: This is really what was half of the chapter, but I wanted to get something up for you all…I hope you liked it. Drop a review please! 


End file.
